Recapture
by Befantastic
Summary: Massie Block is perfect and sweet, everything Dylan Marvil has to pretend to be to Derrick Harrington, her best friend, and ex, back.
1. Part 1

This was supposed to be a oneshot, but this was extremely long, so I will just break it up.

* * *

Dylan Marvil sat across from Massie Block and scrutinized every little aspect of the teenaged girl. Her hair was chest length, and a dark shiny brown. But she wore too much eyeliner and her toner made her look like a orange Skittle. Her outfit was designer, but the bright yellow cardigan and matching floral tank was way to bright for a fall afternoon. And her voice was too girly and annoying, like a 6th grader.

And her hand was intertwined with her best friend Derrick. Her ex-boyfriend Derrick.

"Derrick, I am so happy that I finally get to met the infamous Dylan." she said for the millionth time, just in a different way. "We should hangout together though. Have girl time! I've known most the girls at Westchester Crossing for way to long. I want to met someone fun, new."

"Well if you want fun Dylan is the girl." Derrick sighed a he sipped his soda.

Dylan gave a faux smile that only Derrick would probably catch and nodded. "I'm sure we can have lots of fun," the redhead then sighed sadly, "But I am so busy with planning the League's Fall Ball, I will be wrapped up in planning for the next foreseeable future."

"Oh I love the ball. My friend Layne's mother scores us tickets all the time." Massie looked at Dylan with her big amber eyes. "I would love to help out. Layne graduated last year so I doubt, I'd score tickets. I would love to work my way in."

Dylan's finger twitched on the dinner table, and was about to give another excuse, but Derrick was faster.

"Don't worry Mass, I'll invite you."

"No! I plan the mixers at Westchester all the time. Let me do this!"

The friends , the exes, stared at each other and Dylan spoke. "I'm not all that fun during Fall Ball planning."

"It will be awesome though."

"Dylan can be pretty hands on and aggressive, babe." Derrick caressed her hand. Dylan glared at it.

"No I'll do it!" Massie was being persistent. This girl didn't even realize that the pair was trying to persuaded her out of being around Dylan. Dylan didn't know what was driving Derrick, but the girl knew she wanted to keep the girl as far from her as possible, so when she destroyed her, it would be a little less hard.

But with that thought in her mind the girl switched dramatically. The closer she was to Massie, the easier it would be to get her out of Derrick's life. So the redhead shrugged her shoulders, and said, "Fine. Meet me at Tier Bakery on Saturday at four. We have desserts to pick."

Derrick narrowed his at Dylan and she just grinned. A real genuine smile.

She was going to get back what was rightfully hers.

Before they were exes who were friends, Dylan and Derrick had just been best friends. They were super cool, and hung out with each other on Saturday nights, and Derrick would sympathize with her boy problems. But at some point the blonde hair boy began to develop feelings for the crazy Dylan. Then Dylan started to find herself taken in by Derrick's good looks, and creativity. It was incredible, so they dated.

For a year, they were the same boy and girl who had been friends for so long, but with perks of romance. Kisses, and handholding were perfect. But Dylan was one of those girls. The jealous kind, the reckless kind. And after one "I am sorry" too many, Derrick decided to part ways with the girl.

And at the time it seemed great. Dylan was able to enjoy the long list of boys who thought she was gorgeous. Derrick was somewhat heartbroken, and distanced himself for the toxic girl.

For several months the pair lived separate lives, and had only recently reconnected.

"I miss you Dyl."

"Me too, D, me too." Dylan sighed on the phone. She knew that she regretted the mistakes that made her lose her best friend, and would take it all back. She needed Derrick. He balanced her overly insane life. She hoped that the space they'd experienced would allow him to realize that he needed her too, and they'd soon, rather than later reunite.

But she was so wrong. She was invite to dinner, where she was face to face with a new girl, who Derrick introduced as his "girlfriend." She wanted to hate her. She wanted the girl to be obviously jealous of her, and be rude, clingy to Derrick. But she was full of rainbows and lollipops. And all she wanted to do was hang out with Dylan. And she would.

Leading up to the Saturday meeting, Derrick warned Dylan to, "Not scare her." and to be "Tame."

Dylan rolled her eyes as she closed her locker. "Jeez, Derrick. You have been hanging out with me for years. Nothing has happened."

"Not yet."

Dylan giggled as she jingled her car keys. "Don't worry Derrick. I am sure me and Massie will be great friends."

"That's what I am afraid of."

When the afternoon came, Dylan glanced at her rose-gold Michael Kors watch, as she excited her parked Volkswagen. She looked around waiting for the brunette to appear. She pulled out her Blackberry device, and called Derrick. When she got the voicemail, she started to tell Derrick off for probably scaring the girl away, leaving out how he threw a wrench in her plans. But then she saw Massie, wearing a messy bun and pink hoodie getting out of a bright yellow Toyota.

"Hey Dylan!" Massie waved erratically at her as she walked up to Dylan. "I didn't eat at all today. So ready to eat all these yummy desserts!"

"Yeah, my mom wants me to pick a chocolate dessert and a vanilla dessert, and a Lactose tolerant dessert."

"Wow, all the bases covered."

"You don't want any unhappy guests. Or dying guest." Dylan started to chuckle and Massie joined in. Dylan faked her smile again, as she opened the door to Tier Bakery. Different sniffs of vanilla and cinnamon sneaked up her nose, and she sighed. "Tiffany!" she squealed as spotted her favorite baker.

"Dylan!" she smiled, and motioned for her to come with her. "Whose your friend?"

"Oh, this is Massie Block." she told Tiffany, motioning to the girl.

"Hi!"

"So are you ready to show us our desserts?"

"Yep, come on."

The group made their way to the kitchen, where half of a yellow cake with floral decal and a chocolate on chocolate cake with a silky glaze, and one without.

"I have no clue which one to try first!" Dylan exclaimed, as her mouth watered, and imagined the taste of each one. "What cake do you want Massie?"

The girl looked taken back that her opinion was asked. "I love a good yellow cake."

"Oh, that's Derrick's favorite."

"Really?"

"Of course Massie!"

The two tasted the cakes, and chit-chatted. She learned that Massie chose Westchester Crossing, over Briarwood because of their great science focus program. How she volunteered and did all the humanitarian thing that Dylan's mom was always encouraging her to do. It was nice to hear the girl divulge her personal achievements to her. It made it a lot easier to find out about her without being too eager.

"I am so happy to get to hang out with you Dylan," Massie told her as they sipped lattes at the neighboring Starbucks. "Derrick was always telling me about you, and I just wanted to meet someone who likes him as much as I do. Without worry about her stealing him from me."

"Oh, well I don't like Derrick. I love him." Dylan told Massie, whose eyes widened. Not in surprise but in admiration. "I mean we've been through a lot, and I couldn't imagine living without him. He's awesome."

"But didn't you just start talking again?"

Dylan's finger that was wrapped around her drink twitched, "Yes. But we have always been super close. Even while we apart. I think you had a role in reuniting us."

"How!"

"Derrick has always been bad at revealing their feelings. And he over thinks. You being around probably was a confidence booster to apologize to me."

"For what?"

"I was a mess with Derrick. I screwed him over all the time. But he wasn't perfect. He said things to me that were rough, to say the least." Dylan put on her best sad face, but then shook her head. "But don't think he's cruel. I deserved it. Which I told him."

"Wow, I like him so much." Massie seemed to drift mentally. "I am so happy, that I make him happy. And I love that it makes you happy!" Dylan contained her urge to roll her eyes. "But _who do yo u have to make you happy?"_

_Dylan knew who made her happy. Derrick. And Massie was the only person holding her back from being with him. She had thought that her mention of loving Derrick would be enough to deter the girl, but Massie was freaking Miss Sunshine, and it was making this extremely difficult. _

"_No one. I am just working on being solo, you know?"_

"_But what about the Ball? You need a date to your own event." _

"_I can find someone it's-"_

"_Obviously you need someone that's not from Briarwood, just like I have someone from somewhere else. Change of view. I can hook you up with my friends?"_

"_No it's okay, I can find someone at Briarwood."_

"_That's awesome. So next week? We can do lunch together?" Massie nodded her head. _

"_Sure?" _

"_And one more thing, it's going to seem silly, but," Massie pushed hair behind her head. "I need a dress for the Ball, something, Derrick will love. I just want to impress him. Can you help me?" _

"_Sure, not a problem."_

"_You are an angel."_

_Dylan was not expecting this day to involve her having to spend so much time with Massie. But her need for a date, and having to bring him around Derrick, gave her ample opportunity to serve Derrick some of his own medicine. _


	2. Part 2

So I assume you all may have read Nothing We Say? Well Polvert and Claire and Dylan and Derrick, are based off of the same General Hospital characters, just different stages. Hope you enjoy the conclusion. Review!

* * *

"Cam? I didn't know you were interested in Cam Dylan." Derrick whispered as Dylan walked by him at the little café Massie chose to have them meet at. Massie was on her way, and Cam was parking her car.

"You also just started speaking to me again," Dylan smiled brightly as she took her seat. "But yes, I am trying out Cam. I need a date for the ball, and I just want to make sure I actually like this one. Seeing as though my usually partner is taken."

"Yep."

"So how long, have you been with Massie?" Dylan asked as she toyed with the corner of a menu.

"A few weeks, a month." Derrick said nonchalantly as his ex looked him up and down.

"That's fast for you."

"How can you say that, you've never seen me date before, unless you're counting yourself. And our relationship is different. For obvious reasons."

Dylan shrugged her shoulders, "If you say so. She's seems nice. Very Derrick-like."

"Were you not Derrick like?"

"Nope. I was completely out of your element. That's why we were so good."

"Well I think you'll be perfect with Cam. He's just like you. And believe it or not that's who you want."

"You think?"

"I know."

When Cam and Massie arrived the couple chatted about the Ball, and the adventurous dessert tasting. Massie had told Dylan about a gorgeous gown she saw outside of a shop, and suggested they look into it on Friday. Derrick seemed to be taken back at how close Massie and Dylan had gotten.

"What color are you wearing Dyl?" Cam asked as he drew patterns on her hand. Dylan smiled at the gestured. The boy was making moves that were sweet, and couple. And while if it was her blonde counterpart, she'd hate it. But instead it was making things a lot easier.

"Blue." Derrick said absent mindedly, before shaking his blonde hair. "I would assume. It's the only color that doesn't wash clash with her hair."

The group looked at her.

Dylan broke the silence with a giggle, "What can I say? Derrick has heard me rant about clothing for years."

"Well good thing I have black hair." Cam leaned into Dylan's face. _Whoa too close, _she thought. "I can match anything.: Cam said as he kissed her. The antsy look in Derrick's face was priceless.

The double date was successful in Dylan's eyes and knew that next week, at the Ball, two things would be accomplished. Massie would want to stay far away from Derrick, and Dylan. And Derrick would be back in love with her.

Or so she thought.

"I know what you are doing Dylan." Derrick told her lamely as they sat together during study hall.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Trying to scare off Massie."

"Are you serious Derrick?"

"Very serious Dylan. I know you. You're threatened by her."

Dylan tossed her mile long strands of red hair. "And you say you know me? There is no way I am jealous of that girl."

"You hate her, I can see it in your eyes Dylan."

"Derrick, while she can be a little nerve grating, and all, I have decided to take her under my wing."

"She's fine the way she is."

"But she wants to change Derrick. And I have to help her."

"Do not mess this one up. Don't be that selfish."

"Everything is perfectly fine."

Maybe she wasn't as convincing as she thought she was.

So she had to kick things into gear. After approving Massie's strapless, deep purple dress with a short but flowing skirt and sparkling bodice, and getting everything together for her families biggest duty as League members, the night she had been waiting for had came.

"Are you sure this is going to be what Derrick likes?" Massie asked as she almost combed out all the curls that the stylist had meticulously put in her hair.

"Yes, now stop moving, I am trying to not poke your eye out." Dylan told her loudly, as she tried to line her upper lid.

"I am so nervous Dylan! I really want to impress Derrick. we've been dating but I don't feel couple like."

Dylan stopped to think about that, before reassuring the brunette for the umpteenth time. "I told you, Derrick isn't mushy."

"But I see him with you, and he's so interactive, and playful." Massie pouted her ruby lips, "I want that. He looks at me and it isn't how he looks at you."

Music to her ears.

"Well, Massie, me and Derrick have history. You know it. It takes time to get it. And me and Derrick, we have it." Dylan told her as she dropped her eyeliner and began to get ready to leave.

"But what if he never wants to have that with me?"

"Well, then Massie you may have to just live with that. Maybe Derrick isn't your Prince Charming." _He's mine. _

And for the first time in the few weeks that she had known her, Massie Block spoke in a strong voice. One with attitude, one with jealousy, as she said "So what? He's yours."

"I'm with Cam now. I can't wait around Derrick to find out. I have to leave it up to him. I suggest you do the same." Dylan said as she glanced at her chiffon blue figure. The skirt flounced around mid thigh and her tan back was exposed, save for a bow across her upper back. "Let's go, we need to get to the club."

Dylan ignored the defeated look that was lingering on Massie's face.

So now the interloper knew that she stood no chance of coming close to the awesome, wonderful, crazy magic that was Dylan and Derrick. Now, the only person who needed to be reminded of everything that made them perfect, was the boy himself. And when she caught him by the arm, the black silk of his button, she knew that she had finally come full circle.

"Hey you, I've been looking for you all night." Even in the dim lighting Dylan could make out the chocolate in his eyes, and the perfect slope of his nose.

"I could say the same thing." Derrick muttered.

"Wait, what." Dylan asked confused, as Derrick grabbed her arm and led her to the empty parlor of the club. Dylan's heart rate accelerated. Obviously, the night had led him to remember the times they had together, and now he was taking her back.

"You did exactly what I asked you not to do." Derrick's eyes looked less sparkling and romantic.

"What do you mean?" Dylan crossed her arms.

"Massie told me. She basically had to hold it together. She said, that you convinced her that no matter what happened with us, I'd pick you over her every time."

Dylan shook her head in disbelief, "I didn't have to convince her, she knew that. Anyone with eyes can see that."

"Really? Everyone except me."

"I don't get it."

"I really liked Massie. I have for a while. She's smart. And she's nice, and considerate. She cares about the things I care about."

"Derrick, I have been doing that for a long time."

"But Massie enjoys it." Derrick told Dylan, who stared at him, trying to read what was on his mind.

"I loved every moment, every new thing I got to experience with you." Dylan's voice cracked.

"But you also enjoyed every boy that had a new car, and every boy who wore your favorite cologne." Derrick walked around shaking his head rapidly. "I was your safety. When those guys were boring again, you knew that I'd be here for you. Because I was the fool that was in love with you. Unfortunately for me, you weren't in love with me."

"Are you psychotic? I love you. That's why I can't let you try, and fail miserably with Massie. Why go through that when you have me? Someone who you don't have to test out."

"No Dylan. How sick would I be if I broke up with Massie because, you told me you love me. And then two weeks later, you come crying to me about the," Derrick allowed his voice to mock hers, "Super hot, boy that I met at a my parents dinner party."

"But what about me?" Dylan's voice broke.

"It's always about you isn't it? Wait, I know the answer to that." Derrick threw his hands up. "But you had a chance. You had months."

"But you were with her." Dylan insisted, "What was I to do? You already chose her."

"Yep. I did."

"Oh, so she outranks me, huh?" Dylan pulled herself together.

"She's a little more consistent then you are. She won't change her mind. She's afraid of boring me! Not getting bored of me."

"Fine. Stay with her, but you will realize soon, very soon, that you want me. I mean, you barely know her. So you'll regret saying all the things you're saying now, like you did before, and you will realize that you can't say sorry and everything will be back to normal. Because obviously that's not possible." Dylan looked at Derrick, who still maintain an annoyed frown. "And no matter what happens, I will live in luxury that I had you first."

"Leave it to you to be territorial."

"I have something with you, that no girl, at this stage, will ever have. And you can claim that it doesn't matter, that you love her. But you will know that girl will always be me."

"Well Dylan, if you have to tell that to yourself-" Derrick said as Dylan approached him.

"But you know what? Knowing I am your first love isn't the best part. It's knowing that when you look at me," Dylan's chest was pressed to his. "Your eyes light up. And when you look at her you smile."

"Dylan" Derrick warned.

"Derrick, you are forever attracted to me. We are a forever." Dylan shoved him away. "And don't you forget it."

So they went on, acting as if the conversation never happened. Massie was never the same around her, but Dylan didn't care. She toted around Cam, who was fun, but not Derrick fun. While she was heartbroken on the inside, she carried an air of confidence. And anytime she felt like she was never going to be able to call Derrick hers again, she just looked at him. Her insides warmed, and she couldn't help but smile. Because she believed in destiny. And if she played it right, she'd get what was rightfully hers one day.


End file.
